Love or Lust
by Orange Naru
Summary: Being touch by him, being kiss by him and being seduce by him make you crazy for sex. We have a rule for it, that make you crazy everytime he touch you. Maybe, just maybe, today is the last day that rule exist? (Mukuro x Reader)


**Summary** : Being touch by him, being kiss by him and being seduce by him make you crazy for sex. We have a rule for it, that make you crazy everytime he touch you. Maybe, just maybe, today is the last day that rule exist?

 **KHR © Akira Amano, but the plot still mine**

 **Pairing** : Mukuro x Reader

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Grammar and vocabulary problem

 **A/N** : Please enjoy my come back Fic. From Orange Naru to All of You

 **At Kokuyo Mansion, Mukuro working room for specific.**

"Kufufufu..."

"What so funny?"

He laugh when he saw you come back with bruises. You just come back from a job like hell because of him. A mission without details about the enemy, without plan, and without a warning at all. All you can do just angry and keep it inside you.

"You still beautiful as ever." He walk toward you. Carve his hand around your mess up face.

"Yeah.. yeah... cut the crap, your promise." You hit his hand from your face slow. He know what you wanted.

he suddenly picked you and took you to the couch. Throw you like a piece of luggage. You not complain, just watch him. He above you right now, smile just by looking at you. His right hand sweep your hair from your face as his left hand slip into your hip. Keeping your body close to him.

"You know, I barely survive this time. So make sure you pay up double." You said with angry tone. The truth is, the angry feel is gone right after he touch you.

"I never lied to you before, aren't I?" he kiss your forehead.

"..."

"Kufufufu... you still sweet as ever."

"Idiot."

There was a bruise at the corner of your right eye. He lick it, then kiss it. After that, he kiss your cheek down to your lips. You let his tongue invade your mouth. As his right hand, slip your clothes and explore your body. Done with your lips, he continue to your neck leave a view kiss mark there.

"H-Hey! Watch where you put it. I don't want to wear sweater in the middle of summer."

"Why don't you? they know you're mine, so let them see it." His sexy voice make you feeling hotter than before.

"Let them see my ass! You never leave just one or two, you sucker freak!"

"But you love it, don't you?"

"!?" you know you blushing hard right now.

He take off your clothces and throw it, leave you naked. For a view second he just stood there and watch your body. You just look at his eyes. The longger you look at him, the more you want him.

"Not fair..." you mumble.

"Oya.. oya... you really want to see me that much?"

"Just take it off." he put off his clothes. Now you can see his well make bodies, that white cold body.

His hand explore every inch or your bruises. He lick it then kiss it. Never he forget to add view kiss mark.

"Want to play more, or stop now?" he always make you like bagging him.

"Don't ask me. Ask yourself, are you satisfied now? "

"Kufufufu.. ahahaha..."

He put your legs to his shoulder, make him can trust deeper. You know is been a while since he get this hot. So right now, he can go this wild while you just moaning his name. After he satisfied, he hug you then lay at your body.

"One crazy mission for one crazy sex. I can't remember the first time I agreed to that." You pat his head.

"Hm? Really? I guess, we can stop that now." he really enjoy him self by laying his head at your breast.

You feel a little pleasure when his hair slowlu slip your finger. He just shut his eyes and enjoy your touch. "But if we stop it, where the pain and fun in that be."

"We can try S and M thing. Kufufufu..."

"Right now, let's clean up. I don't like being watch other than you." you try to move him, but he won't move abit.

"Oya... are you nervous?" he get up, then put his hands between your face. His face really close and the way he talk, he intentionaly make his voice sexy. Really try to seduce you over and over.

"Being your wife is the hard you know. But I'm okay with it, somehow."

"Mind for second round? Kufufufu..."

"Do you really need to ask? You have to pay double you know." Even you want it or not, what he ask never make you hurt.

To love or be loved, eather way is fine. Because you do it and he do it based on like. Being hurt because of him and being fix by him, nothing wrong with that. Merried, just a statement. The real thing is after that.

-The End-

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
